<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno [Hetalia] by X404error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633682">Inferno [Hetalia]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/X404error/pseuds/X404error'>X404error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/X404error/pseuds/X404error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader Insert]</p>
<p>Muchos dicen que fue castigo de Dios, otros que es parte del castigo de la madre naturaleza por las acciones humanas; lo único en lo que todos concuerdan es que el infierno llegó a la tierra.</p>
<p>•Uso ocasional de humor negro y muertes de personajes.</p>
<p>•Todos los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz (a excepción de rayita y algunos extras).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inferno [Hetalia]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, después de desaparecer un par de meses sin actualizar mis libros de OS (lo haré pronto, lo prometo), me vino a la mente esta idea de un fanfic de Hetalia apocalíptico tomando en cuenta el típico cliché de los muertos vivientes. </p>
<p>Esto más que nada es solo una prueba, posiblemente tarde demasiado en actualizar o tal vez no, de cualquier modo el final de este ya está planeado desde el momento en que la idea surgió. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Ciertamente era una ventaja que la casa de su difunta abuela se encontrara relativamente cerca de la universidad local, para ella era un ahorro significativo el vivir en ese pueblo además de que le agradaba el ambiente seguro en el que convivía, aunque si era honesta consigo misma extrañaba a su familia cuya casa se encontró al otro extremo del país.</p>
<p>—<em>Se cancelaron las pruebas de la nueva vacuna contra la rabia en sesenta y seis países, más del ochenta por ciento de los voluntarios presentaron efectos adversos ante la aplicación de la primera dosis. </em>—Informó la periodista a través de la radio en el noticiario matutino.</p>
<p>La joven solo escuchaba sin realmente prestar atención terminando de preparar los guisos, acostumbrada a su rutina de cocinar un día y comer el recalentado durante el resto de la semana.</p>
<p>El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana mientras daba un bostezo ahogado gracias a que por el período vacacional le cambiaron el turno laboral.</p>
<p>Pasó la mañana y tarde dedicándose a dormir y ver series, nada que valiera la pena realmente hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche.</p>
<p>Como no contaba auto ni motocicleta para movilizarse de su casa a la universidad o trabajo y viceversa dependía unicamente de su bicicleta.</p>
<p>Salió de su casa para llegar su trabajo nocturno mientras guardaba una pequeña navaja suiza en los bolsillos de su pantalón, nunca esta de más prevenir, aunque ella viviera en una zona donde las casas estuvieran bastante alejadas las unas de las otras y el índice delictivo fuera casi igual a cero.</p>
<p>Pedaleo en silencio en las calles casi vacías sabiendo que en un par de horas todo el lugar estaría vacío y ella sería la única loca en la calle que va de regreso a su casa.</p>
<p>Tras cincuenta minutos llegó al establecimiento preparada para su turno nocturno, saludó a la otra persona para ponerse la camisa roja que formaba parte del uniforme en los casilleros del local y tan pronto como terminó se colocó al lado del otro para ver una película debido a la falta de clientes.</p>
<p>Aún no entendía bien la razón de que hubiera un turno nocturno en el establecimiento de comida rápida al extremo norte del pueblo, rara vez había algún raro con ganas de comer una hamburguesa a las tres de la mañana.</p>
<p>Pasaron las horas entre películas y una limpieza ocasional en las mesas, no se preocupaban por las cámaras de seguridad pues a su jefe le importaba un carajo siempre que atendieran a la clientela.</p>
<p>—¿Qué desea señor? —Su compañero preguntó al cliente cortando la platica con la joven al escuchar el sensor de movimiento que avisaba cuando había clientes esperando en el exterior.</p>
<p>Ruidos inentendibles se escucharon a través del intercomunicador, cosa que extrañó a los jóvenes haciéndolos pensar que posiblemente el aparato estaba dañando.</p>
<p>Sin querer ir al cuarto de seguridad, el varón acercó su visión a la pequeña ventana donde se entregan los pedidos, la poca luz del farol y la corta visión del hombre hacia imposible distinguir la figura que estaba para frente al menú ya paso lento se acercaba .</p>
<p>—Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo. Dirigiéndose a la salida después de intentar de nuevo contactar con el hombre afuera.</p>
<p>Ella acató la orden desde su lugar con un mal presentimiento de por medio, temblando en su lugar pensando que la causa era la baja temperatura.</p>
<p>Él comenzó a acercarse con una escoba en mano y su teléfono en la otra preparado para llamar a emergencias por si esa persona representaba una amenaza a su persona, lentamente y sin hacer ruido caminó para serciorarse que no hubiera sido algo peligroso hasta que cayó. </p>
<p>Su compañero cayó con una mordida en el cuello mientras el charco de sangre crecía rápidamente, su mirada perdió brillo y la palidez en su piel se hizo presente. Ahogó un grito al ver como su colega con quién hablaba hacia unos minutos ahora estaba en el piso, muerto.</p>
<p>La criatura se giró a verla y trato de acercarse siendo detenida por la ventanilla de servicio, su boca manchada de sangre, la piel de aspecto palido y olor putrefacto la hizo vomitar ahí mismo.</p>
<p>Sacó su móvil sin perder de vista al ser de apariencia humana y tecleo el numero de emergencias, un pitido, dos pitidos, y una voz automática sonó al otro lado de la llamada diciéndole que realizara la llamada en un par de minutos.</p>
<p>El miedo la empezaba a dominar y nuevamente repitió la acción esperando que la policía se dignara a respond, se frustró después de cuatro intentos más cuando tomó la decisión de que debía irse.</p>
<p>Caminó lentamente hacia la salida donde su vehículo la esperaba, guardo su celular mientras lentamente veía como esa cosa rodeaba el establecimiento para llegar a ella. El sonido de cientos de gruñidos y piernas arrastrándose la hicieron girar enmudecida para ver como bajo las luces de la carretera que daba a la salida norte estaba repleta de las mismas criaturas.</p>
<p>Reaccionó rápido en un intento desesperado por huir, empezó a manejar su vehiculo para tratar de llegar sana y salva a su hogar.</p>
<p>Pedaleo sin mirar atrás mientras su largo cabello impactaba contra su rostro notando la soledad y el silencio de las calles, sin creer lo que vió minutos atrás queriendo estar convencida de que solo se trataba de un sueño, un sueño muy feo.</p>
<p>Llegó apurada a su casa posiblemente en la mitad de tiempo que normalmente haría, al mismo tiempo que trataba de regular su respiración en un intento de mantener la calma. </p>
<p>Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que sus ideas empezarán a tomar forma, si se quedaba ahí moriría siendo víctima de esas bestias putrefactas, si se iba igual y moría pero tenía más chances de vivir.</p>
<p>Buscó con velocidad dos mochilas que tenía arrumbadas y empezó a saquear lo que necesitaba, esas cosas no caminaban demasiado rápido, sin embargo, no sabía en que proporción ya habían invadido el pueblo y entre más tardase en irse menos posibilidades de salir ilesa tendría. </p>
<p>—¿Dónde esta? —preguntó para si misma buscando la bolsa de medicinas que su madre le entregó una vez sabiendo lo descuidada que era la universitaria respecto a su salud.</p>
<p>Sus manos temblaban mientras su cuerpo se movía por iniciativa propia llevándola de un lado a otro guardando alimentos, su bolsa de medicinas, un kit de costura, una linterna, su celular con un par de audífonos y un cargador inalambrico, llenó con velocidad dos botellas de agua de un litro que tenía ahí, además de una caja de cerillos y un encendedor.</p>
<p>Respiró, y recordó que el invierno estaba por llegar así que de su alcoba sacó un suéter térmico y una chamarra colocándose ambas prendas para no usar el espacio de las mochilas. </p>
<p>Miró alrededor y observó una foto familiar que su padre tomó en su cumpleaños número quince, la sacó del marco y la guardó con cuidado en sus bolsillos.</p>
<p>Salió de su casa con un bate de beibol y se dirigió a una tienda de abarrotes a la que normalmente acudía cuando no quería ir demasiado lejos a hacer sus compras, aún temblando ingresó forzando la puerta con un truco que aprendió de su padre y se dirigió a buscar provisiones.</p>
<p>¿Se sentía mal por robar? Si. Pero también quería sobrevivir, pensó en la brutalidad con la que su compañero de trabajo fue asesinado y empezó a escudriñar la tienda.</p>
<p>Empezó a saquear la tienda buscando todo lo que ella considerase necesario, no tenía suficiente espacio como para llevar lo necesario por lo menos para un par de semanas y tampoco contaba con un medio de transporte conveniente para la situación.</p>
<p>Maldijo en voz baja olvidando el miedo mientras a lo lejos escuchó un par de disparos, posiblemente la gente ya debía haber empezado a notar la presencia de las bestias caníbales.</p>
<p>El sonido de una moto en la salida la puso alerta y sin más se aferró a su arma tratando de convencer a su mente que la locura invadía a las personas después de un par de horas de anarquía.</p>
<p>Un giro de ciento ochenta grados levantando su bate amwnazante y su mirada se encontro con unos ojos olivas aterrados y llenos de sudor, trato de hacer memoria hasta que reconoció al joven de sus días en la facultad de ciencias biológicas, el moreno trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la cafetería del campus y en más de una ocasión había cruzado palabras con él. </p>
<p>La persona parada levantó las manos en son de paz mientras trataba de regular su respiración, aliviada miró al joven de sonrisa vivaracha y la motocicleta que aguardaba afuera, ya sabía cómo se iría. </p>
<p>— Te ayudo si me llevas. —señaló el vehículo de dos ruedas a lo que el chico sin palabras asintió torpemente aun procesando la situación actual.</p>
<p>Sin perder el tiempo la chica tomó la delantera —siendo un poco sofocada por el peso de las mochilas— y busco en los almacenes algo que les ayudará con los insumos.</p>
<p>El castaño agradeció con un cantarin "Gracias" buscaba en los almacenes algo para guardar sus cosas, llena de botes de pintura encontró una maleta lo suficientemente grande para guardar los suministros por lo que vaciandola casi de inmediato ambos comenzaron a guardar desde comida enlatada, botellas de agua, baterías, bendas y medicinas que anunciaban en los comerciales para malestares generales y paracetamol, aspirinas, algodón, alcohol y agua oxigenada, suplementos vitaminicos, un radio de pilas, cepillos de dientes y pasta dental, además de una buena cantidad de dulces y chocolates.</p>
<p>La maleta pesaba demasiado aunque no estaba llena del todo pero eso no importó, se dirigió al mayor cuando escucho a lo lejos el alboroto incrementarse. </p>
<p>—¿Para qué las semillas? —preguntó la joven al ver como el español metía en su mochila las pequeñas bolsas que estaban en la sección de jardinería.</p>
<p>—Los enlatados no son eternos. —declaró el joven pensando en un futuro más lejano asegurándose que viviría lo suficiente para verlo llegar.</p>
<p>—Ya veo, ¿Crees que haya un arma aquí? —Cuestionó analizando la tienda con la lentitud que podía permitirse.</p>
<p>—Estamos en Estados Unidos. —comentó a modo de broma el varón sacándolo una pequeña risa a la más baja.</p>
<p>Buscaron con velocidad entre los cajones de la pequeña tienda de abarrotes, hasta que oculta entre un escritorio se hallaba una escopeta con tres cajas de cartuchos.</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes usarla? —preguntó el más alto, no servía de nada tener un arma como esa si no se le puede dar uso.</p>
<p>—Mi padre me enseñó hace unos años.</p>
<p>El joven asintió guió a la chica a su moto, tomaron sus cosas y acomodaron todo de tal manera para no dejar nada atrás.</p>
<p>—¿No necesitas algo más? —Preguntó el hombre señalando un pasillo haciendo referencia a cierto periodo específico del cuerpo femenino.</p>
<p>La muchacha reaccionó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró buscando en la sección de higiene femenina hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una caja no muy grande que contenía tres copas menstruales.</p>
<p>Tomo rápidamente el producto y lo guardo en una de las mochilas, agradeciendo con la cabeza.</p>
<p>La moto arrancó y ambos se empezaron a alejar del pueblo que poco a poco se empezaba a sumir en un caos gracias a la aparición de las criaturas en esa fría noche.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>